DZMZ
'''DZMZ-FM rebranded as iDMZ (Dance Music Zone) (formerly under DZKB-FM, DZMZ 89.1 MHz Metro Manila and DWAV-FM or Wave 891) is a flagship FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. iDMZ operates 24-hours a day as the dance mix music radio station except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until midnight 4AM of Black Saturday that plays OPM dance, K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and Foreign Dance Hit Songs from the Philippines, USA, Japan, UK, South Korea, and around the world. This station was launched on August 2011. History 'As DWKB-FM' Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. 'As 89 DMZ' The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ, which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program, "The Word-up Show", which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the "Mobile Circuit". 'The End of 89 DMZ' In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. 'As Wave 891' Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). Wave 891 continues to use IBC-13's transmission facilities up to the present. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). As of 2009, the station started playing hip-hop tunes. In 2008, the point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. Wave 891 as the R&B station lasted for 10 years. Wave 891 was acquired the station from Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation last July 11, 2010. Wave 891 was final signed off at June 30, 2011. It continues to broadcast online radio station through live streaming @ www.wave891.fm. 'Return of 89 DMZ' Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 89.1 with the statement "Sayaw, Pinoy!", where the slogan of 89 DMZ's name is used. As of July 1, 2011, after final-sign off of Wave 891 at the time, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station with its format playing mainstream K-Pop, J-Pop and P-Pop music and the was revival to DZMZ-FM for 89.1 frequency and official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. This is a temporary partnership of IBC-13, which took part-ownership of the government-owned station and its privatization. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4 with the new improved IBC FM dance music station is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and a new voices, redefining the meaning of radio dance entertainment. H-Town, Jada, DJ Marlon, Kat Alano, Anne, Pam, George and Jason, Janice, Nathan J, DJ Taysjaim, KC Montero, Jun DJ, DJ Marlon and MC Dash is the only Wave 891 DJs who joined the 89 DMZ staff. Some shows in The Wake-Up Crew, The KC Show, Chill Street, The Playroom, Sundown Show, After Hours Club, Six-O-Slow, The Quiet Storm, Club Circuit, Old School Saturday, Saturday Get Away and Low Tide Sunday were the only Wave 891 programs that were carried-over to the 89 DMZ. 'As iDMZ 89.1' iDMZ 89.1 was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as a Masa station and inspired by 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance mix radio station as the the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music in form of song mixes with the new slogan "Sayaw Pinoy!" composed by Lito Camo and performed by the teen star Julia Montes and Kathryn Bernardo. Mary Carolyn Magnaye is the only Wave 891's voice-over who joined the iDMZ's voice-over with Terence Khan. and launch the facing competition with the masa stations begin with the massive competition from the rival Tambayan 101.9, Barangay LS 97.1 and 106.7 Energy FM. It was also format playing mainstream dance music with K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and many more, and served as the home of K-pop like Wonder Girls, Big Bang, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, 2PM, 2NE1, Beast, Kara, UKISS, 4Minute and others. The new TV ad featuring the DJs, along with Julia Montes, Ryan Bang, Kathryn Bernardo, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla, Yen Santos and Xian Lim was launched on DMZ-TV. It began its broadcast at 4am with OPM's in-the-Raw, followed by some of the DJs from the iDMZ rosters offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. This is a tribute to 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. During the relaunch, iDMZ and IBC-13 begin with the newest variety show on Philippine TV, "DMZ-TV" aired as a hookup with IBC-13 every Tuesday at 8-9pm and Sunday at 1-2pm where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. The station also has its first-ever 24-hours of new wave music called "Wave 24" airs at 8am respectively on Sundays and the first-ever weekly countdown called "Anything Goes Top 10", where the top 10 dance hits mixes K-Pop, OPM dance hits, P-Pop and more, it aired at 6pm respectively on Saturdays. iDMZ 89.1 has also developed its "Be Heard!" program aired Friday at 10pm-12nn and 8-10pm where pump up the volume and dance club of the music. Station Profile DZMZ 89.1 or iDMZ, the FM station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as METRO MANILA's DANZE MUSIC AUTHORITY to say SAYAW PINOY!. iDMZ 89.1 is the only radio station whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to "DANZE MUSIC." The world's Dance Music Zone is now on 89.1. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the one and only radio station in the Philippines that offers non-star dance music all over the Global in form of song mixes and caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walfs of life. iDMZ's format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae, and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our "OPM's-In-A-Row." A tribute to iDMZ 89.1 and a gift to all its avid listeners. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. Programs The only authority in dance music. The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles such as Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our "OPM's-In-A-Row." 'Current' *''After Hours Club'' - Hosted by Janice and Nathan J.; Tuesday, Wednesdays and Fridays, 10:00-11:00pm. *''Anything Goes Top 10'' - Its a weekly countdown of the top 10 most requested hottest dance tracks in the metropolis. Spiced up by wild interaction between your favorite Z-Jay and you. Catch the latest dance hits and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all. Hosted by DJ Blare.; Saturdays, 6:00-7:00pm. *''Be Heard! Nationwide!'' - Fridays, 10:00am-12:00nn with replays at 8:00-10:00pm. *''Chill Street'' - Hosted by Anne; Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, 12:00nn-2:00pm. *''Club Circuit'' - Hosted by DJ Marlon; Saturdays, 6:00am-9:00am. *''DMZ-TV'' (hook-up with IBC-13) - Tuesdays, 8:00-9:00pm and Sundays, 1:00-2:00pm. *''Dreamsounds'' - Mondays-Fridays, 12:00mn-2:00am. *''Low Tide Sunday'' - Hosted by Janice; Sundays, 3:00-5:30pm. *''MC Dash 'til Dawn'' - The Mighty Dash ushers in a brand new day with his distinct mix of dance music and K-Pop dance music. Hosted by MC Dash; Mondays-Fridays, 2:00-5:00am. *''Mega Mix'' - Indulge in uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week, absolutely commercial free. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board; Everyday, Uninterrupted music mixes. *''Mobile Circuit'' - Back to back "live" disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit. Done with more zing, zest, and pizazz. Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. Discover the art of disco-mixing... discover a different kind of entertainment.; Fridays, 4:00-8:00 pm. *''Mobile Mixes'' - 12 hours non-stop mix featuring 4 mobiles back-to-back. Hosted by The Sting; Thursdays, 12:00nn-12:00mn. *''Monday Slowjam'' - Hosted by iDMZ ZJ’s; Mondays, 8:00am-8:00pm. *''Old School Saturday'' - Hosted by MC Dash; Saturdays, 3:00-6:00pm. *''OPM’s in-a-Row'' - Listen to our very own - the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, four Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour, one after the other. because we believe in the Filipino talent; Every hour, Every day, 4 OPM hits played every hour. *''Retro 70’s and 80’s'' - Sway some hips. Wear those dancing shoes. As takes you back to the time of disco at its best from synthesizers to digital machinery. The 70's and 80's of the disco has never sounded any better and never been this good. Afternoon delight starts, Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 70's and 80's as hits the groove. Hosted by ZJ Ziggy; Mondays, 8:00pm-12:00mn. *''Rockin’ Manila'' - Perk up the devastating power of rock music's higher registers... from Alice in Chains to ZZ Top, morning has finally broken. Start banging your head as the FORCE Takes you on a trip down the raw and loaded lane. Earplugs, anyone?, Hosted by Jimmy Muna with iDMZ ZJ’s; Saturdays, 9:00-11:00am with replay at 9:00-11:00pm. *''Saturday Get Away'' - Hosted by DJ Marlon; Saturdays, 6:00-7:30pm. *''Saturday Night Dance'' - Hosted by iDMZ ZJ’s; Saturdays, 11:00pm-2:00am. *''Six-O-Slow'' - Hosted by DJ Tayshaun; Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, 11:00pm-12:00mn. *''Sundown Show'' - Hosted by George & Jason: ETC voice-over; Tuesdays and Wednesdays, 6:00-7:00pm. *''The Full Hip-Hop Show'' - Hosted by J Skeelz, J Skeelz I and Jason Skeelz Rodriguez III; Wednesdays, 8:00-10:00pm. *''The KC Show'' - Hosted by KC Montero, Kat Alano and DJ Skratchmark; Tuesdays-Thursdays, 10:00am-12:00nn. *''The Quiet Storm'' - One of the most loved shows. On iDMZ with smooth dance. Hosted by Jun DJ; Sundays, 7:00-8:30pm. *''The Playroom with Pam'' - Tuesdays and Wednesdays, 4:00-6:00pm. *''The Wake-Up Crew'' - Waking you up with fresh dance music mixes, K-POP dance music and whole lotta information. Hosted by H-Town, Jada and DJ Marlon; Tuesdays-Fridays, 5:00-8:00am. *''The Word'' - Top of the hour local and foreign news for the latest in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news features 5-minute updates and daily interest for listeners to be informed. Hosted by DJ Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 6:00am-7:00pm. *''Wave 24'' - Morrissey hollers he's miserable now while you go ga-ga over the Go-Go's. The heart-pounding energy of 24 hours of new wave music with commercial free. A decade later, you reminisce about the rainbow-colored hair you sported and the vinyl mixes you scratched. UNBEATABLE leads the jam at 10pm, Hosted by The Unbeatable; Sundays, 8:00am-8:00am the following day. 'Specials' *''Back to the 80's'' - The round o'clock special show that will make you feel young again. 48 djs will rock your world! Starting July 1, 2012 at 8:00am-8:00am on July 2, 2012. 'Former' *''Smash Hits of the '80's'' - Sundays 8:30-11:00pm. *''The UN Plug'' - Tuesdays, 7:00-8:00pm. *''Throw Back Thursdays'' - Thursdays 7:00-10:00 pm Disc Jockeys 'Current' *DJ Arvie Gamso *DJ Acid Rain (Rainier Oriane) *Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *DJ Emerzex (Emerson Cebanico) *DJ Mad Tweaker (Jan Musa) *DJ Arthur *DJ Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *DJ Alfie *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *Allan Zoleta *Emerson Cebanico *Lee *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Janice *Nathan J *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *Erik Mana (Continuity Voice) *Gerric Yo! *H-Town *DJ Tayshaun *Jada *DJ Marlon *DJ Rommel Dayan a.k.a. The Destroyer *Anne *Skratchmark (The KC Show with Kat) *Pam *George (current voiceover of ETC) *Jason on the Radio *DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers "The Word" - hourly news) *Jun DJ *J Skeelz *J Skeelz I *Jason Skeelz Rodriguez III *The Sting (Terence Khan) (IBC-13 and iDMZ voice-over) *DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") *ZJ Ziggy *ZJ Sting Ray *MC Dash *Jimmy Muna 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) *Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *Force (Neil Centeno) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) IBC Stations in the Philippines :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC-13 *iDMZ Schedule *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 External links *iDMZ 89.1 on Facebook *iDMZ 89.1 on Twitter *iDMZ 89.1 on Multiply Official Website *iDMZ Official Website *89 DMZ Official Website Category: Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation